


'Til Our Eyes Meet

by thetalesofmooseandsquirrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Loss, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetalesofmooseandsquirrel/pseuds/thetalesofmooseandsquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes…<i></i></i><br/>They’d only just found each other, only to be torn apart.<br/><i>We keep this love in a photograph…<i></i></i><br/>Will their love be able to survive the torments of war?<br/><i>Holding me closer ‘til our eyes meet…<i></i></i><br/>Together and apart<br/><i>Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul</i><br/><i>And it’s the only thing we take with us when we die…</i><br/>Always waiting, always wanting.<br/><i>Hearing you whisper through the phone,</i><br/><i>“Wait for me to come home.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sing

**Author's Note:**

> The overall theme of the series is Ed Sheeran’s song “Photograph”. With each chapter/part being inspired or featuring it’s own Ed Sheeran song.  
> You can find the completed series on my Tumblr: http://thetalesofmooseandsquirrel.tumblr.com/tiloureyesmeet

Ed Sheeran '[Sing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tlYcUqEPN58)'

Stepping out of the air conditioned car into the humid Georgia night was not necessarily your best idea of how to spend an evening. But you’d promised Cas you’d make an appearance, after all it was his big night. Squaring your shoulders and straightening your purse, you followed the path of paper lanterns to the back yard.  
“Y/N! I thought you’d chickened out on me!” Grabbing on, you tried not to let Cas’s overzealous hug knock you onto your ass. _Shouldn’t have worn the heels._ You could smell the liquor on his breath.  
Holding your hands out to your sides, you cocked your head to the side. “Nope, here I am as promised.”  
Throwing an arm around you, he pulled you onto the grass. “Come on, there’s someone I want you to meet.”  
“Ah, the infamous Winchester?” Gripping his waist you tried to keep up with his long strides, but this turned out impossible on the soft grass. “Cas, slow down.”  
When he looked quizzically down at you, you showed him your choice of footwear. “Heels? Really, Y/N? Who wears heels to a summer lawn party?”  
“I do, it makes me feel almost normal sized.” His response was to sweep you up into his arms and carry you across the lawn. You desperately held on and prayed he wouldn’t drop you.  
“Winchester!” he bellowed, gaining the attention of the entire party, including an incredibly handsome man who was, of course, on the far side of the yard.  
He started striding towards you. “Novak, what the fuck man. Put the girl down before you drop her, you drunk.”  
“Thank you.” Grabbing you by the waist he pulled you from Cas’s arms and set you on the ground, keeping a hand on your waist until he was sure you had your balance. “Chief Warrant Officer Winchester, correct?”  
Sharply nodding his head, he replied with almost military precision. “Yes, ma’am. That’s me.” An almost seductive smile transformed his face. “But please call me, Winchester. You must be Y/N.”  
Glancing between the two men, you tried to figure out what was going on. Winchester took it upon himself to clear up your confusion, “Novak here sings your praises. He’s been wanting to introduce me to you for weeks.”  
“Winchester, fucking hell.” A blush was covering your friends’ face, even going so far as to turn the tips of his ears red. “You don’t tell a girl something like that. Especially Y/N.”  
“Dean!” Winchester whipped around and stared with an expression that could only be described as disbelief. Another man, an impossibly tall man in uniform, strode across the lawn and pulled Winchester into a tight embrace. It took Winchester, well Dean, a second to respond before he returned the embrace just as tightly.  
“Shit, Sam.” Pulling back Dean looked up at the younger man. “I can’t believe you’re here. When did you get back? How did you find me?” The question seemed to convey some sort of hidden message between the two men, until finally Dean gave a single nod.  
Sam kept ahold of Dean’s shoulders. “Couple hours ago. I asked around the base and McDowell gave me some guy named Novak’s station number, they then directed me here.”  
“Well, it’s good to have you back little brother.” Dean gave Sam another short hug. Then turning to the other members of the group, began introductions. “Novak, Y/N this is my little brother Sammy.”  
Cas was the first to react, holding out his hand to shake Sam’s. “Please call me, Cas.” Sam returned the handshake and turned to you.  
At first you were too stunned, mesmerized by the full force of Sam’s smile. But after giving yourself a small shake of your head you gave him a small smile. “Good evening, Warrant Officer Winchester. Is that correct, am I reading that correctly?”  
Giving his cover a tug he gave you a gentle smile. “That’s correct ma’am. But it’s Sam, only my men call me that.”  
“Sam it is then.” You glanced over looking for Cas, but he and Dean seemed to have wandered off. Fighting off a wave of disappointment, you tried to send him on his way. “Well, Sam you appear to have lost your brother, so I should let you go find him. Seems like the two of you haven’t seen each other in a while.”  
Due to his height, he had to be at least 6’3” or 6’4”, he easily looked over the crowd and found his brother. Once he did, he gently grasped your arms and turned you until you could see him as well. “Oh, I’m not going to worry about Dean.”  
Letting out a laugh you nodded your head in agreement after seeing Dean talking to Tess, a mutual friend of yours from the station. “About time, she’s been going on non-stop about him for the last month.”  
Sam slid one of his hands down to your lower back and smiled at you. “Since Dean is occupied and God only knows where Cas has wondered off to, let’s say you and I find some drinks.”  
Once you had your drinks, Sam offered you his arm and you both wandered the yard until you found a vacant gazebo with padded benches in the back. At first you just enjoyed your drinks and watched the crowd, occasionally pointing out something to the other. After a round or two of refills, you turned in your seat so you could better face him. “I gotta say Sam. I’ve been around the military long enough to know that your haircut isn’t regulation.”  
“Nope, it’s not.”  
“That’s it? No explanation?”  
“Tell me about you, Y/N. You know I’m in the army, but I don’t know what you do, so tell me about you.”  
“What you want my life story?” He gave you a nod, causing his longish hair to move with him. “Well I’m Y/N, and I grew up all over the world. I can swear like a sailor and now I work with Cas. Or more accurately Cas now works with me. And Dean sorta works with both of us.”  
Sam slung his arm across the back of the bench you were sharing. “Are you an army brat then? It’d explain how you know your ranks so well.”  
“Nope.”  
“Navy?”  
“Nope.”  
“Air Force?”  
“Nope.”  
“Marines?”  
“Nope.” By the end you were both smiling like fools and Sam had managed to get his arm around you.  
“Well if you aren’t going to tell me about your childhood will you at least tell me about working with Cas and my brother?”  
You pretended to think about it. “Well I suppose I can at least do that, since it does involve your brother and all. But then you have to promise to tell me something about you.”  
After his nod of agreement you told him all about your work, then talked about where you both went to school. It went on and on from there until suddenly it was more than 3 hours later, and Cas finally found you sitting together in the gazebo; probably closer than most acquaintances sit. Neither of you noticed his presence until you were blinded by a bright camera flash.  
Rapidly blinking, it took a minute for you to see who was there. “Fuck, Cas! What was that?”  
Grinning like a drunken fool, he waved a camera back and forth at you. “Just capturing the moment for your future prosperity.” Gesturing expressively as if painting a word picture he continued. “You know, so Uncle Cassie can tell them the story of the night Mom and Dad met. Once upon a clear summer evening, a handsome soldier and…”  
Pulling away from Sam you cut him off. “Cas, shut it!”  
“Fine, I’ll stop it. For now.” He knew you wouldn’t be pacified by that answer, but for some perverse reason felt it necessary to also throw in, “But I get to give the first toast at the wedding,” before he scampered off into the night.  
Letting out a growl of frustration you tried to stand up and follow. You didn’t get that far, Sam grabbed you around the waist, toppling you into his lap. Leaning down he gave you a wink, then whispered in your ear, “Let him go, Y/N. He’s drunk. Plus, this way we have an embarrassing story to hold over his head.”


	2. Everything Has Changed

Inspired by the Ed Sheeran Song '[Everything Has Changed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w1oM3kQpXRo&noredirect=1)'

 

_All I knew this morning when I woke_

_Is I know something now, know something now I didn’t before._

_And all I’ve seen since eighteen hours ago_

_Is green eyes and freckles and your smile_

_In the back of my mind making me feel like_

**The next morning…**

  


_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

**3 days later…**

  
  


_‘Cause all I know is we said, “Hello.”_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You’ll be mine and I’ll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

**1 day later…**

  


_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_

_And I’ll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_

**1 week later…**

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_

_The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,_

_Taking flight, making me feel right_

**5 days later…**

  
  


_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

**The next day…**

  


_'Cause all I know is we said, “Hello.”_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_And you’ll be mine and I’ll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

**12 hours later…**

  


_Come back and tell me why_

_I’m feeling like I’ve missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh._

_And meet me there tonight_

_And let me know that it’s not all in my mind._

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

**4 days later…**

  


_All I know is we said, “Hello.”_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You’ll be mine and I’ll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

**3 days later…**

  


_All I know is we said, “Hello.”_

_So dust off your highest hopes_

_All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed_

_All I know is a new found grace_

_All my days I’ll know your face_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

 


	3. Kiss Me

Sam made the night seem pretty important so you asked Tess to help you get ready. First on the list shopping then home to do your hair, make up, the works. A few minutes before 7:30 there was a knock on the door, and you still weren’t ready. You quickly sent Tess to get the front door while you finished pulling on the new dress and accessories you’d bought earlier in the day.

Walking out to the front room you were stunned at the site of Sam in a suit. “Whoa, there my Sammy boy you clean up nice.” He just stared at you a look of wonderment on his face. “One might even say you look Samtastic.”

Tess burst into laughter, shocking Sam out of his trance. “Oh shit, sorry sweetheart.” Running his hand through his hair Sam swallowed and tried again. “You just looked stunning, and literally took my breath away.”

Still trying to contain her laughter, Tess grabbed her stuff and headed out the door. “Have a good night kids, don’t do anything I would do.”

Sam offered his arm, “Shall we be off sweetheart?”

“Why thank you kind sir.” You took his arm. “I think we shall.” Once you were in the car you finally asked. “Sam, what’s going on?”

Briefly glancing over at you, he shrugged “I just wanted to do something nice, ya know an actual date.  I mean I know we’ve gone out to dinner and stuff but not the first formal date I originally planned on taking you on. _Not_ that I have a problem with any of our dates, I love spending as much time as possible with you.” Before you could respond he had parked, was out of the car and had your door open. “Come on, babe. We have a reservation.”

Taking his hand you entered the restaurant, a small place, the type you’d expect to find in an old movie. Small intimate candlelight tables spread throughout, a house band playing softly in the background.

Approaching the host Sam exchanged some quick pleasantries before saying. “Reservation for Winchester.”

“Ah, yes sir. Follow me please.” He guided you through the maze of tables to a back corner table close to the dance floor.

Once you were both seated, you reached across the table and took Sam’s hand, he was quick to lace your fingers together. “My Sammy boy, thank you for tonight. I know it’s going to be amazing.”

“How could it not be amazing?” He gave you _that_ smile, the one that made you weak in the knees and question why he would ever pick you to date. “I’ve got the most beautiful woman in the city here with me.”

Blushing you shyly turned your head away, and brushed your in front of your face. Only to have long fingers reach across the table and tuck it back behind your ear then tilt your faced back towards him. “What are you doing Sam?”

“Admiring my beautiful girl.” You tried to turn away again but he cradled your cheek in his hand. “Hey, Y/N. Don’t do that, and listen to me. I know this might be moving a little fast but I’ve been wanting to tell you this for days. You are beautiful, but I’m not just falling in love with your beautiful face and body. I’m falling for the person you are inside and out. From the way you give everything you have into everything you do. To the way you care about those in your life, especially the ones you love.”

You felt tears welling and all you could get out was “Oh.”

Smiling softly he gently kissed the knuckles of the hand he was still holding “That’s all you can say, ‘Oh’?”

“Well, yeah. That is most definitely the sweetest and most endearing thing any guy has ever said to me.” You started to nuzzle your cheek into his hand but suddenly froze. “Wait did you call me your girl?”

“Of course, I did sweetheart. But I thought we worked that out last week?”

“Yeah, we did. But calling me your girl just sounds so…possessive.”

He leaned forward on the table now holding both of your hands. “Is there something wrong with that?”

You weren’t sure how to answer. On one side it made you feel protected and loved, but on the other. Well you weren’t sure exactly how to explain the other side, maybe because it seemed to be a slightly chauvinist. When you realized how awkward the silence had become you gently squeezed Sam’s hands. “I have no problem being your girl, Sam.”

“Good evening and welcome to 6th Street Bistro.” You were both startled by the waitress. “My name is Lee. Can I interest you in this evenings specials?”

Glancing over at Sam he just shrugged and nodded, she started rattling them off. Once she was done you both ordered a special as well as a bottle of the house wine.

After the wine arrived you talked about both of your days just as you would any other night. Throughout all of dinner the conversation just flowed as if you’d known each other for years. By the end of dinner both of you agreed it had been wonderful but weren’t ready for the evening to end.

Leaving the restaurant you started walking hand in hand down the street, only for Sam to pull you to a stop out of the flow of traffic. He gently placed his hands on your hips and tenderly meet your gaze. “Y/N, I believe we’ve established that in some ways I’m an old fashioned guy.” Nodding your head in agreement you gave him a tender smile. “So knowing that I ask you this. May I kiss you?”

  
Placing your hands against his chest you gently leaned against him. “Thought you’d never ask, Sammy boy.”

As first kisses went it wasn’t the like one you’d see in the movies, but it was perfect for you. A soft meeting of lips, the pressure only increasing when you pressed yourself closer to Sam. Pulling apart you stared at each in amazement, foreheads pressed together. It had been just one kiss, one kiss that couldn’t have lasted more than 3-4 seconds, but felt like it had just altered the course of your life forever. You weren’t sure what to make of it, but the thought didn’t frighten.

Still holding you close, Sam asked. “Can I show you something? It’s this, this place I found recently, I want to share it with you. And well it’s become kinda special to me.”

He seemed almost endearingly shy, “I’d be honored to see it my Sammy boy.” Giving you a gentle kiss on the head he continued leading you to the car.

Neither of you spoke on the way there, Sam put some music on low and just drove. You drove for about 15 minutes holding hands in the companionable silence before finally arriving at the top of a hill that overlooked the entire city and base.

Before climbing out of the car Sam turned up the music then left his door open being coming around and helping you out. Wrapping his arm around you, Sam walked you away from the car towards the crest of the hill. You could still here the music playing softly as Sam wrapped his arms around you from behind, lightly resting his chin on the top of your head. Snuggling back into his chest you felt his start to gently sway back and forth to Ed Sherran’s “Kiss Me”.

Part way through the song you turned in his arms and began to slowly dance. Your head gently resting on his chest, his resting against yours.

_“Oh no_

_My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed in my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

_Yeah I've been feeling everything_

_From hate to love_

_From love to lust_

_From lust to truth_

_I guess that's how I know you_

_So I hold you close to help you give it up_

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love”_

  
Once the song ended you both pulled back and stared at each other. Moving as one you kissed again, a little longer but just as magical.

You didn’t exchange any words just wrapped your arms back around each other and continued to dance. After about 7 or 8 songs another Ed Sherran song came on. But this time Sam started to gently hum along.

As the song progressed Sam got tenser and tenser.

_“So you can keep me_

_Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_

_Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet_

_You won't ever be alone_

_And if you hurt me_

_That's okay baby, only words bleed_

_Inside these pages you just hold me_

_And I won't ever let you go_

_Wait for me to come home_

_Wait for me to come home_

_Wait for me to come home_

_Wait for me to come home”_

Once those lyrics played Sam finally broke, “Y/N remember yesterday when I told you I needed to tell you something?”

Tense with apprehension your tone could only be described as cautious. “Yes, I remember. I thought you told me at the restaurant. About you falling in love, with ya know, me.”

He stopped dancing and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, yes I wanted to tell you that. But it’s not what I was planning on telling you tonight.” Pulling fully away you wrapped your arms around yourself and nodded for him to continue. He tried to grab your hand but you stepped away, the sense of foreboding was to strong.

With a heavy sigh he continued “Y/N, I…fuck this is harder to say than I expected. I’ve been trying to think of a gentle way to say it but can’t think of one so here it goes. Y/N I’m being deployed.”

“When?” He seemed confused by your tone of voice, but so were you. If asked you honestly don’t think _you_ could have described it. After a long awkward pause you crossed your arms, stepped closer and demanded. “When, Sam? When are you being deployed?”

Sighing in defeat he answered. “Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?!” This time you got right in his face, poking him in the chest to emphasize your point. “You’re _*poke*_ being _*poke*_ deployed _*poke*_ fucking _*poke*_ tomorrow! _*poke*_ ” You were shouting by the end, and all he could do was nod. Still screaming you questioned “How long?”

“Since the training exercise.”

“That was a fucking week ago Sam. A whole fucking week. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

He ran his hands through his hair, pulling slightly in frustration. “Shit, I don’t know Y/N. Maybe because I was worried you’d react like this and I wouldn’t get this last week with you.”

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. “And I want honesty in a relationship, Sam.” Starting back for the car you told him, “Take me home.” Trailing behind you he tried to talk you out of leaving but you were having none of it. “No, Sam. Take me home. Now.” You punctuated this statement by slamming your door shut.

Sam wearily climbed into the car and took you home. This time the ride was in awkward silence with no music. As soon as he pulled up to your place you quickly got out of the car before he did, stopping to lean back in the car and say “Stay safe, Sam.”


	4. Touch and Go

**_Earlier that Evening_ **

_**“So you can keep me  
**_ **Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans  
** **Holding me closer ‘til our eyes meet  
** **You won’t ever be alone  
** **And if you hurt me**

**That’s okay baby, only words bleed  
** **Inside these pages you just hold me  
** **And I won’t ever let you go  
** **Wait for me to come home  
** **Wait for me to come home  
** _**Wait for me to come home  
** _ **Wait for me to come home”**

_Once those lyrics played Sam finally broke, “Y/N, remember yesterday when I told you I needed to tell you something?”_

_Tense with apprehension, your tone could only be described as cautious. “Yes, I remember. I thought you told me at the restaurant. About you falling in love, with ya know, me.”_

_He stopped dancing and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, yes I wanted to tell you that. But it’s not what I was planning on telling you tonight.” Pulling fully away, you wrapped your arms around yourself and nodded for him to continue. He tried to grab your hand but you stepped away, the sense of foreboding was too strong._

_With a heavy sigh he continued “Y/N, I… fuck, this is harder to say than I expected. I’ve been trying to find a gentle way to say it, but I can’t think of one so here it goes. Y/N, I’m being deployed.”_

_“When?” He seemed confused by your tone of voice, but so were you. If asked, you honestly don’t think you could have described it. After a long awkward pause you crossed your arms, stepped closer, and demanded. “When, Sam? When are you being deployed?”_

_Sighing in defeat he answered. “Tomorrow.”_

_“Tomorrow?!” This time you got right in his face, poking him in the chest to emphasize your point. “You’re *poke* being *poke* deployed *poke* fucking *poke* tomorrow! *poke*” You were shouting by the end, and all he could do was nod. Still screaming you questioned “How long?”_

_“Since the training exercise.”_

_“That was a fucking week ago Sam. A whole fucking week. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”_

_He ran his hands through his hair, pulling slightly in frustration. “Shit, I don’t know Y/N. Maybe because I was worried you’d react like this and I wouldn’t get this last week with you.”_

_You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. “And I want honesty in a relationship, Sam.” Starting back for the car you told him, “Take me home.” Trailing behind you he tried to talk you out of leaving, but you were having none of it. “No, Sam. Take me home. Now!” You punctuated this statement by slamming your door shut._

_Sam wearily climbed into the car and took you home. This time the ride was in awkward silence with no music. As soon as he pulled up to your place you quickly got out of the car before he could, but stopped to lean back in the car and say “Stay safe, Sam.”_

Before you even made it into your apartment, you collapsed on the front steps with tears running down your face as you tried to get a hold of Cas. Right before it would have gone to voicemail, he picked up. Unfortunately, the only sounds that came out of your mouth were garbled beyond recognition by sobs.

The concern was instantly evident in his voice. “Y/N? Y/N what’s wrong?”

This time you managed to get out a tangled collection of words. “Sam… love… lies… leave… war… scream… goodbye.”

“Sweetie I don’t understand what’s going on, but we’re on the way over.” You could hear voices in the background, but couldn’t tell who he was talking to. “Y/N, do you want me to stay on the line until we get there?” You loudly sniffed then hung up, knowing that no one understood your friendship with Cas, but you were both okay with that. You understood why you were so close and always would be, that’s all the explanation you would ever need.

Heaving yourself up, you entered your apartment and plopped onto the sofa, letting the tears continue to fall. Less than 10 minutes later you heard the scrape of the door being unlocked, followed closely by Tess, Cas, and Dean, flying into the room. Rising from the couch, you rushed towards them. Tess opened her arms, but you bypassed her and went straight to Cas.

Holding you to his chest, Cas gently asked. “Y/N, what happened?”

You told him, but in a whisper only he could hear. “He lied Cas, for the whole last week he fucking lied to me! I can’t fucking do that again. No, I fucking won’t do that mother-fucking shit again.”

“Ssshhhhhh, Y/N. Ssssshhhhh.” Rubbing his hand up and down your back he tried to quiet your sobs. “It’s gonna be okay. We’ll figure it out.”

“Dean, do you know what she’s so upset about?” Cas was questioning Dean and Tess, but it was all background noise to you.

In a manner eerily similar to his brother’s, Dean answered “Yeah, I do Cas.” Staring at the ground while rubbing the back of his neck, he continued. “He’s being deployed again. Tomorrow morning to be exact. He didn’t tell Y/N until tonight.”

Stepping away from Dean, Tess looked worried and concerned. “How long did he know, Dean?”

“About a week?” It came out more of a question than a statement, but unfortunately did not distract Tess from her questioning.

“How long have _you_ known, Dean Winchester?”

Looking resigned to his fate, he answered. “Since the morning after he found out.”

Leading you to the couch, Cas helped you sit then got right in Dean’s face. Protective venom dripping from every word, “So tell me Winchester, are all the men in your family this prone to lying? Or is it just you and your brother?”

Dean wasn’t going to take any shit and stepped closer to Cas, their chests almost touching. “It wasn’t my place to tell her Novak. And I advised Sammy to tell Y/N right away. I may not be the smartest man alive, but I know not to fucking lie to women.” He stabbed Cas in the chest to make his point, only to have Cas unmoved by it. “The only reason I didn’t tell anyone is because he’s my brother. That’s the _only_ reason.”

“Why didn’t he tell me, Dean?” You words startled the trio out of their argument.

Sitting by you on the couch, Dean tried to explain. “Y/N, I honestly don’t know. All I do know is that the last relationship he had ended because the girl couldn’t take his absences, especially the short notice ones. The last time he told her he was being deployed she left him after he went to base for the day. No words, no note, he just came home to an empty apartment.”

Glancing up, you searchingly made eye contact with Cas, then Dean. “But that’s what I did. He told me he’s leaving tomorrow and all I did was call him a liar and tell him to take me home.” In despair you put your head in your hands. “I was - I was just hurt that he lied to me. That’s all, I swear.” Suddenly turning to Dean you asked, “When is he leaving?”

“What?”

“When is he leaving, Dean?” Reaching for his hand, you tried to get your desperation across. “I need to talk to him, make him understand what happened. Fix it before he leaves for God knows how long.”

Dean gave your hand a squeeze before releasing it, and glanced at his watch before looking up with true regret on his face. “I’m sorry Y/N, but they’ve already been put into seclusion, there’s no way to talk to him. Even I can’t talk to him.”

You started to pace the room until an idea came to you. “But there is a way for you to say goodbye. There has to be or else you wouldn’t have been with Tess tonight.”

Muttering “Fuck” under his breath, it was Dean’s turn to pace. “I can’t Y/N. Even I’m not supposed to do it.”

“He said he’s falling in love with me, Dean.” That stopped everyone in the room, but most especially Dean. “Please don’t let my idiotic insecurities ruin what we could have.”

Grabbing Tess’s hand, Dean headed for the door. “For Sam’s sake I’ll see what I can do, but no promises.”

You followed them to the door. “Thank you, Dean.” After closing it, you turned to the one friend that had lingered behind. “Cas, I need to do something for me too.”

Slinging his arm around you he guided you to the couch and pulled you into his side once you were both seated. “What do you need, Y/N? You know I’ll do anything for my girl.”

Leaning into his side you explained. 

* * *

You couldn’t sleep, so when the call came in the early hours of morning, you were ready to leave your place on short notice. Slipping on a white sundress, you grabbed your stuff and slipped into Dean’s Impala when it pulled up in front of your place.

As you neared the gate, Dean warned you yet again, “Y/N, remember I said no promises. I don’t even know if I’m going to be able to get you in the gate, let alone all the way to Sam.”

“Don’t worry about getting me in the gate Dean, only getting me to Sam.” The confidence in your tone did nothing to dissuade him.

“I’m serious Y/N. The security level is always raised on days like today.”

Turning to him with annoyance, you once again stated, “I’ll get through the gate just fine Dean. If you’re going to worry about something, worry about getting to Sam on time.”

Dean opened his mouth to reply, but was waved forward to the gate before he could. He presented his ID and you handed over yours as well. The MP handed Dean’s back without even looking at it, but paused when he saw yours. He glanced back and forth between you and the ID before finally handing it back to Dean.

He offered a smart salute and waved you through the gate. “Have a nice day ma’am, Chief Warrant Winchester.”

As he navigated his way through the base, Dean kept glancing at you before finally breaking. “What the fuck, Y/N? What kind of ID was that?”

“Mine. Now what time did you say Sam is leaving?”

“What time is it?”

“04:30.”

“Shit.” Dean pressed on the gas going as fast as he dared through the base. Nearly 15 minutes later he pulled up to a single barracks building with a bus outside.

You could see men walking from the barracks to the bus. As you parked, an especially tall one was making his way to the bus. Jumping out you made a run for it, “Sam! Sam!” Unfortunately by the time you made it over there, he had already stepped onto the bus. Ignoring Dean yelling at you to stop, you started running down the side of the bus. “Sam! Sam Winchester!”

“Y/N?” At the sound of your name you turned to see him hanging out of one of the windows. “What the hell are you doing here? How did you get here?”

“I brought her Sammy.” Dean sounded like he was resigned to some horrible fate. “Plus you didn’t really think I wouldn’t see you off did you, little brother?”

“Dean, you know you can’t do shit like that!” He smacked the side of the bus for emphasis. “You’re not even supposed to be here. You only get away with it because of your fucking rank.”

“Y/N seems to be able to handle herself just fine. Now tell us goodbye before you leave, bitch.”

That brought a smile to Sam’s face “Jerk.” One word, a handshake, and another of those strange silent conversations and Dean was off to the car.

You both stared at each other for a moment before saying, “I’m sorry.” One right on top of the other. Sam tried to explain, but you cut him off. “No, Sam. Let me talk, I suspect we don’t have that long.”

Sam leaned out the window even further and reached a hand out to you. “You’re right, babe. We don’t.”

Clasping his hand, you raised yourself onto your tiptoes to be closer to him. “I’m sorry, Sam. Sorry for the way I reacted, for not letting you explain. It was a knee-jerk reaction.” Bowing you head against your joined hands, you took a moment to compose yourself. “Sam, I don’t want you to leave without knowing that I do want to be with you. And I’m sorry, so fucking sorry, for ruining our last night together.”

“Y/N, baby.” You both tried to move closer to the other, Sam having more success than you. At least enough to be able to kiss your clasped hands. “Don’t, just don’t worry about it, okay? We’re gonna be fine. Do you know why?”

You shook your head no, honestly having no idea. “Because we both want it to work. And if it’s what we both want, we’ll find a way. Okay, sweetheart?”

Tearfully nodding, you somehow managed to get close enough to kiss before he went off to war.

After you’d pulled away, you reached into your pocket and withdrew the task you had set Cas to the night before. Pressing it into his hands, you told him, “For you, remember.” After grabbing it, he pulled you close again for one last kiss as the bus started to pull away.

* * *

 Sitting back down, Sam marveled at the turn of events. Y/N had forgiven him and found a way to come see him off. Glancing down at what she’d pressed into his hand, he fell just a little bit further in love with her. Such an amazing woman, and she _chose_ to be with him.

Staring at the photo, he got ready to put it into his helmet when he saw what was inscribed on the back.

_“Remember our song…_

_So you can keep me_

_Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_

_Holding me closer ‘til our eyes meet_

_You won’t ever be alone, wait for me to come home’_

_‘Til our eyes meet_

_-Y/N”_

 


	5. All of the Stars

The next 9 months were hard but as Sam said you made it work. Somehow he’d managed to get a call through the day after he left and you’d talked it out and decided to exchange letters rather than emails. You found this helped since he was gone more than he was home, and you saw him maybe a total of 6 weeks. Unfortunately it never seemed to be for more than 3 or 4 days at a time. But when he was home you were together as much as possible…. 

_It’s just another night_

_And I’m staring at the moon_

Y/N,

               I know I’ve only been gone about a week, but it feels like months since I last saw you. The landscape is beautiful but different from home. But the biggest and most difficult difference I’ve found is that I can’t just pick up a phone and call you. I miss hearing your voice telling me good morning and goodnight and everything in between. I found a spot the other night, reminds of the hill we went to my last night in town. Dancing under the stars, holding you close, having the freedom to kiss your lips. Now all I have are the memories.

-Sam

  _I saw a shooting star_

_And thought of you_

Sammy Boy,

               It’s already been a month and a half since you left. The 4th of July has come and gone. We spent the afternoon out on the lake on Cas’ boat after a backyard BBQ. Too bad you weren’t here to help me put on the sunscreen, I had Cas help me and now I’m sunburned all over. Seriously I look like a lobster… All the guys from the team were there Luci, Kev, Gabe, Balthazar and Rob. They were sad that you weren’t there to meet after having to listen to me go on and on about you. (Their words not mine).

               Enclosed are pictures of the base fireworks over the water and an example of Cas’ excellent sunscreen job.

‘Til our eyes meet

-Y/N

_I sang a lullaby_

_By the waterside and knew_

_If you were here,_

_I’d sing to you_

Y/N,

               I wish I’d been there to help with your sunscreen, I’m sure I would have done a much better job than Cas… It’s been crazy busy over. I’ve been on over 5 missions in the 8 weeks I’ve been gone… But I know this photo is a couple of weeks late but here’s what my 4th of July looked like.

Wait for me to come home,

-Sam

_You’re on the other side_

_As the skyline splits in two_

Baby,

               Labor Day weekend was amazing! The only thing I would ask was that you had stayed longer than a 6 days, but I know even for us that’s a long time… Cas and Dean asked that I include these photos from all our adventures. Still so proud of you for doing the Tough Mudder!

‘Til our eyes meet,

-Y/N xoxo

 

The one on the top right is my favorite of this set. ;p

And here’s one from me!

_I’m miles away from seeing you_

_But I can see the stars_

_From America_

Hey, baby.

               I wish I was home with you. It’s harder to sleep without you next to me, I never realized how quickly I could get used to that. My arms are empty now, guess I’ll just have to try harder to come home more often…Thanks for all the photos, babe! All the guys are jealous of my gorgeous girlfriend…. Here’s one of your handsome guy!

Can’t wait to come home to you,

-Sam

_I wonder, do you see them, too?_

Sam,

               It seems as if you took summer with you. I wish I was being completely poetic here, but within days of you leaving the air turned chilly and the leaves started to fall. I went up to our hill again tonight. The season change as well as the chill in the air makes everything different. I wish you could see the change in the view…

Waiting for our eyes to meet again,

-Y/N 

_So open your eyes and see_

_The way our horizons meet_

_And all of the lights will lead_

_Into the night with me_

Y/N,

               Halloween is right around the corner and Dean tells me that Cas is having a big party. I included some costume ideas that you could wear. If you don’t get one for Halloween, get one (or all) and it wear for when I come home next. ;)

Waiting to come home to you,

-Sam

_And I know these scars will bleed_

_But both of our hearts believe_

_All of these stars will guide us home_  

Sammy Boy,

               Sorry this took so long to go out. For some reason the city has been insane since the beginning of the holiday season. Thanksgiving was last week. As I’m sure you guessed I went to Cas’ place, Dean and Tess came along. I seriously thought Dean was going to have a pieganism when we brought all the pies out. You _did not_ warn me about Dean and pie. Tess seemed to know but even she was surprised. Needless to say no one else had apple pie and Dean made himself sick.

               Tess and I went Black Friday shopping and I am sooooo excited for the Christmas present I got you. You’re gonna love it.

‘Til our eyes meet,

-Y/N

_I can hear your heart_

_On the radio beat_

_They’re playing ‘Chasing Cars’_

_And I thought of us_

Merry Christmas sweetheart.

               I hope you like your present. I wish I was there to see your face as you open it, but Dean promised to tell me all about it. The importance of the gift is that it was my Mom’s. My dad gave it to her for her 16th birthday. I talked it over with Dean and we both think she would want you to have it.

So Merry Christmas Baby and wait for me to come home and see it on you.

-Sam 

_Back to the time,_

_You were lying next to me_

_I looked across and fell in love_  

Sammy,

               My darling dashing man. I love my Christmas present. It’s beautiful, Dean told me your parents’ story and I don’t know who to express how much it means that gave it to me….I hope the New Year brings you home to me soon.

‘Til our eyes meet once again,

-Y/N

_So I took your hand_

_Back through lamp-lit streets and knew_

_Everything led back to you_

Y/N,

               The guys were giving me a hard time the other day about all the photos I’ve been sending you and wanted to send you some of themselves. Take Knockouts as a reminder of how much I love you.

Baby, wait for me to come home.

-Sam

_So can you see the stars?_

_Over Amsterdam_

_You’re the song my heart is_

_Beating to_

MY SAMMY BOY,

**I LOVE YOU TOO!** So happy you finally said it, because I’m so in love with you I think I’ll go crazy with it.

Can’t wait ‘til our eyes meet and I can tell you face to face.

-Y/N

P.S. Happy Valentine’s Day baby

_So open your eyes and see_

_The way our horizons meet_

_And all of the lights will lead_

_Into the night with me_

Holy fuck, Y/N!

               That is not the way I was planning on telling you I love you. I had something all planned out in my head for next time I come home. We’d go out to dinner at the 6th Street Bistro then up to our hill. Seriously baby I had it all planned out.

               But now that you know let me tell you. I’ve fallen for you in every way possible, I don’t remember what it feels like to not be in love with you. And I don’t want to. I want you in every possible way, next time I get back we have a lot to talk about. Hopefully things that will start to merge the paths of our lives into one.

I love you more than I know how to express baby. Wait just a little longer for me to come home.

-Sam 

_And I know these scars will bleed_

_But both of our hearts believe_

_All of these stars will guide us home_

Sam,

               My parents called today. I told them about us but all they would do is talk about him and how I should give him another chance. Mum said they might come visit, if they do he’d have to come with them. Cas says it’ll be okay and I can stay with him instead of being at my place by myself. But idk Sam, I’d feel better if you were here. _Not_ that I’m asking you to come back or anything like that. But I wish you’d been able to stay longer, because when you hold me I feel safe. Loved and protected from all the uncertainties of life.

               I want everything we’ve talked about, all the plans we’ve started to make. But if he comes back into my life that’ll never happen.

Let our eyes meet soon,

-Y/N 

_And, oh, I know_

_And oh, I know, oh_

_I can see the stars_

_From America_

 


	6. Autumn Leaves

Your first day off in nearly a month and at nearly 5:30 in the morning, someone had the audacity to ring your doorbell. Groggily pulling yourself from beside Sam, you pulled on his shirt and stumbled down the hallway. As you reached for the locks on your front door, two long arms pulled you back against a warm, naked chest and a gentle kiss was placed on your neck. “Baby, did you even check to see who it is?”

Turning in his arms, you rested your hands against his chest feeling the cool press of steel against your spine. “Was it really necessary to bring your gun to the door with you?”

Leaning down, he gave you a lingering kiss, “Of course, baby. You know I always do. Never know who might be at the door, especially at zero five thirty hours.”

“Good point, Sammy boy.” Pressing yourself against his chest, you raised up on your tiptoes and gave him a short kiss before letting him go. Stepping back, he stepped to the side window and pulled the curtains back with two fingers. Turning back to you, he silently waved you forward to answer it.

Unlocking the dead bolt on the door, you opened as wide as the security chain would go. Wide enough to see who it was, “Mother! What are you doing here?” Waving behind you at Sam, you desperately hoped he got the message to go grab you a pair of pants, hell even a pair of his boxers would do. You were _not_ opening the door for your mother in just your boyfriend’s shirt.

“Y/F/N Y/L/N this is no way to greet your mother. Now open this door right this instant.”

“Umm…just a sec mother.” Closing the door you pretended to fiddle with the chain as Sam quickly came back into the room. Throwing a pair of his boxers at you, he quickly pulled on a shirt. As you were stepping into the boxers, Sam stepped in front of you and finished unlocking the door only to have it pushed open by an agent in a black suit with gun in hand, marching in like he owned the place. He began searching the apartment, securing it room by room. Upon seeing who it was, you quickly went to Sam grabbing ahold of his arm and almost hiding yourself behind him. Both of you tense as it took the agent an inappropriately long time in your bedroom, one you knew had Sam’s things spread throughout.

He finally came out of your room, “Y/N, I see you’re still a lacy panties girl.” He had holstered his own gun and had Sam’s in his hand. “Plus you know you can’t have firearms, it’s against your parent’s regulations.”

Stepping forward, Sam put his arm around you, pulling you into his side. “It’s my gun, Agent. I’m required to be armed or have a firearm within reach at all times.”

You both ignored Sam and began to argue. “Don’t be an ass. Those regs were for when I was going to college. I’ve been living on my own for years, plus you know the exception for that rule was to have Cas live within 10 minutes of me. Hell, its years later and he still only lives a couple blocks away so it’d only take him 10 minutes if he walked here.”

“I’m doing my job Y/N.” Stepping close he ran the barrel of the gun down your side. “Just like always, love. Just the job.”

Before he could say another word to you, Sam had him pinned up against the wall and disarmed. Stalking up to his side you tried to gauge his expression. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Creepily smiling at you, he simply shrugged his shoulders “Just doing my job, sweetheart.”

This caused Sam to slam him into the wall. “Don’t talk to her that way, or call her that.”

From behind, you all heard your mother’s dulcet voice. “Warrant Officer Winchester, release him at once! Agent Trenton was only doing his job.”

Turning his head, Sam glared at her, “Letting him harass your daughter is part of his job? Search through her closet and drawers, then make crude and degrading comments about it?” When the agent slightly struggled, Sam torqued up his arm again as he continued to stand up to your mother. “No ma’am, I don’t think I will release him.”

“You will release him Warrant Officer Winchester.” When Sam still didn’t do as she said, her tone turned commanding. “ _Now_. This is Cole Trenton, a United States Secret Service Agent assigned to see to my protection.”

Sam reluctantly released him, immediately moving to your side and pulling you close. “Mother, what are you doing here?”

“I’ve come for a visit. Last time we spoke, I told you we would.” Her words just made you cuddle into Sam’s side, his arm tightening around you.

“No, mother. You told me you might come for a visit. You know you’re supposed to give me at least two weeks warning before coming.”

She waved her hand dismissively “I’m your mother I can visit any time I want, darling.”

You couldn’t believe she was acting this way in front of Sam. In private she always behaved this way around you, but around others she was the perfect lady. It’s part of what makes standing up to your mother so hard. Luckily your Sammy Boy had no problem doing it for you, especially after hearing stories of your childhood.

“Mrs. Cregg, I believe it is common courtesy to let someone know if you intend to visit.”

“That’s Ambassador Cregg or Madame Ambassador to you Warrant Officer. And those words would be better received if Y/N had not told me your proclivity to show up unexpectedly.”

She could attack you all she wanted, but not Sam. “That’s due to his job Mother, _not_ like some people, his manners.”

“Don’t take that tone, young lady. I’m your mother, I deserve your respect.”

“Respect is earned ma’am. Which you are not doing by barging into our home, uninvited and unannounced. Especially at zero five thirty hours.” Sam pulled away. Walking to the front door, he opened it and gestured your mother and Agent Trenton out. “Now, Y/N and I will meet you for brunch at eleven hundred hours at a restaurant of your choosing. But until then, we’d like some time alone. I didn’t get home until zero one hundred hours.”

Your mother’s face turned bright red. “I’ll pick you up for brunch at 11,” turning to glare at Sam she continued, “He’s not invited.”

Agent Trenton stepped forward, “Ma’am we’re ready to go.”

Just as they walked out the door you called out, “ _We’ll_ meet you at The Café, Mother.” All that earned you was another glare.

As soon as the door closed, Sam took two large strides across the room to pull you into his chest. Snuggling in, you opened your mouth to apologize for your mother, but he beat you to the punch. “Fuck, baby. You’ve told me stories but I didn’t realize she would be that bad.”

“I’m sorry, Sam. She’s usually not that bad, I don’t know why she was being extra bitchy.”

Giving you a wink, he leaned down and threw you over his shoulder, “It’s okay, baby.”

“Wait, did you call my apartment ‘our home’?” You tried to lift yourself up, but Sam just gave you a bounce to make you flop back down.

Smacking your ass, he strode down the hall and dropped you on the bed. “Yeah, I did. It’s actually something I’ve been wanting to talk to you about.” He sat down next to you and took your hand. “We’ve been together for a little over a year now.”

“I’m aware of that, Sam. I’m still waiting for an anniversary gift.”

Dramatically putting a hand to his heart, he fell back on the bed and acted hurt. “What?! My coming home isn’t present enough?”

“Sam, don’t be a smartass.” When he continued to pretend pout, you clambered onto the bed and laid your head across his chest, staring into his multi-faceted eyes. “You know I love having you home.”

Leaning up he gave you a quick kiss, then pulled you close. “I know you do, Y/N. And when I’m home I stay here, and almost all of my stuff is here.” Turning his head, he made sure he was holding your attention before continuing, “So my question for you, my love, is this. Do you want to move in together? I can move in here with you, really at this point it’s just moving the last of my stuff in. Or we can find a place of our own.”

When you just stared at him in stunned silence he quickly continued, “Or not it was just an idea.”

“Yes!” Leaning forward you gave him a long kiss. “Yes, my Sammy boy, yes! Ah, I love you so much, I sometimes think I’m gonna go crazy with it. And yes, I want to live with you. Here or in a place we find together and can call our own, I don’t care. As long as we’re together.”

“That’s good to hear, love.” He leaned in as if he was going to tell you a state secret, “Cause if I haven’t told you lately I happen to be crazy in love with you.”

You grinned like an idiot, “How soon do you want to do it?”

“By ‘it’ do you mean move in together or _it_?”

You smacked him on the shoulder, “Move in together, you big goof.”

“Yeah, but I’m your big goof.”

“That you are. But seriously Sam, if we want to do this we need to figure it out now. Who knows how soon and how long you’ll be gone.”

“Of course you’re right, baby. What do you want to do? Do you want me to move in here with you? Or do you want to find a place of our own?”

“I want you. _*kiss*_ Here with me _*kiss*_ as much as possible, _*kiss*_ whenever, _*kiss*_ wherever, _*kiss*_ and however _*kiss*_ I can get you.”

“How about this: since I’m home right now and I know I’ll be home for at least a couple more days; I’ll move in here with you. And when we have time we’ll look for a place that we can make ours. Maybe a house instead of an apartment.”

Smiling, you nestled into his side, “Sounds like a good plan to me.”

“Now let’s get some more sleep.” From the way he said the last word, you knew you wouldn’t actually be getting any sleep.

* * *

Sam drove up the street towards the restaurant, squeezing your hand to get your attention. “Baby, I’m gonna drop you off then go find a parking spot.” You glanced over at him, “Are you gonna be okay?”

Seeing the line of black SUV’s parked out front you knew your mother was already inside. “Yeah, I’ll just wait outside for you.”

Sam pulled up to the drop off in front of The Café. “No, Y/N. You need to go inside and talk to your mom for a few minutes without me.”

“Fuck that! I’m not spending more time than I have to with that woman. You don’t know what she’s like when we’re alone.”

Putting the car into park, he shifted closer and grabbed both your hands in his. “You’re right I don’t, but you still need to figure out why she came here.”

Pulling his head towards yours, you leaned your foreheads together and waited until your breathing synced. A gesture that never failed to soothe you. “Fine I’ll go talk to her, but you better be here within 5 minutes or I’m getting up and walking away.”

“Even if I have to run I’ll be at your side within 5 minutes. And you know I’m always gonna be by your side and on your side.” With a quick peck on the lips, he reached across you to open your door. “I love you, Y/N. See you in 5 minutes.”

Begrudgingly you climbed out of the car and approached The Café, only to have the door opened by an agent “Ms. Y/L/N”. Walking into the café you saw that the place had been emptied out. Your mother and two other people were seated out on the side patio.

Striding over, you were ready to rip into your mother, only to be stunned into silence about ten feet from the table when the one of the two mystery guests stood. “Josh?” You stared, not sure what to do. It’s been five plus years since you’ve seen him. “Josh, is that really you?”

“Hey, little ‘sis. What ya up to?”

After spending a moment in stunned silence, you stupidly answered. “Umm….not much?”

Walking over, he threw his arm around your shoulders and guided you to an open seat between his and your mothers. Josh pulled out the chair for you, but you paused before sitting. “Wait. Why are there only four seats at the table?” When no one answered you turned to your mother. “Mother? Why are there only four chairs?”

“Y/N, sit like a civilized person and we can discuss it.”

Before you could respond in the negative, there was a commotion out front, but it was over before any of you could move. A roughed up looking Sam was lead into the café, a Secret Service agent on each side. You started to rush to his side only to have Josh grab your arm. You glared at him. “What are you doing?”

“What are you doing Y/N? We don’t know who that guy is.”

Ripping your arm free you strode straight to Sam’s side. “My god, Sammy. Are you okay?” Sam started to raise his arm towards you only to have an agent stop him. Glaring back and forth between the two you demanded, “Tony, Joe back off. He’s my boyfriend.”

“Ms. Y/L/N, Ambassador Cregg asked us to keep everyone but staff out of the restaurant.”

Sidestepping around Joe you stepped into Sam’s arms, raising a hand to the red mark on his cheek. “What happened, babe?”

Sam slipped his arm around your waist pulling you in close, and you felt his body relax against yours. “They wouldn’t let me in. But rather than take them out I told them to bring me in here.” After that statement there were scoffs from the agents scattered throughout the room.

Reaching up, you gave him a kiss on the edge of his chin. “Thank you for not taking out the Secret Service. That would not have been embarrassing for Cole to explain.”

He wrapped both his arms around you. “I only did it for you, babe.” After placing a gentle kiss on your neck he stood back up, “Why don’t you introduce me to everybody else?”

Feeling more confidence than you ever have around your family, you grabbed his hand and lead him towards the three people standing around the table on the patio. “Sammy, you’ve meet my mother. This is my sister, Donna Cregg and Josh Lyman he works for my father, so I’m not really sure what he’s doing here. Donna, Josh, this is my boyfriend Warrant Officer Sam Winchester.”

Moving around the table, Donna came over and offered Sam her hand. “Good morning, Warrant Officer. It’s very nice to meet you.”

Stepping forward, he firmly shook her hand, “Nice to meet you as well, Ms. Cregg.” Turning, he offered his hand to Josh. “Mr. Lyman, Y/N’s told me some stories about you. I want to say thank you for being there for her when I couldn’t be.”

Turning to you, Josh gave you that big goofy smile you remember so well “I like this one, Y/N.”

“Me, too sis. He looks good on you.” Donna’s words brought a blush to your face.

Stepping forward, you pulled her into a hug. “Thanks, Donna. You look fantastic as well. Now tell me what all of you are doing here?”

Slipping one arm through yours and the other through Sam’s, Donna lead you to the table. “Josh, bring another chair.”

She sat down next to your mother, saving you from that fate. You took a seat to the right of your sister, while Sam pulled up a chair on your other side, sliding his arm across the back of yours to offer silent support.

Once everyone was seated and had ordered, you all sat around making awkward small talk. Once the food had been brought out, your mother finally explained why she’d really come to visit. “Y/N, it’s time you come home.” That was it. No further explanation, just a flat statement that she expected you to take as an order.

Tensing, you got ready for the oft repeated fight. “Mother, you know I’m not going to do that.” When she opened her mouth to argue, you held up your hand to stop her. “You know my reason, if you want me to come home for a visit then fix the problem. Then, and _only_ then, will I even talk about coming home.” You sensed Sam’s confused gaze on you, but you just held your mother’s gaze.

The stare-down was broken by Donna gently placing a picture on the table.

After staring at it for a bit you figured out what she was trying to tell you. Turning to her you grabbed her hand. “Really?” Sharing a smile with Josh, she joyously nodded her head. “Oh, D! I’m so happy you two finally figured it out!”

“Yeah, we are too.”

You glanced over at Sam who was quietly chatting with Josh. As if sensing your scrutiny, he glanced over at you with a raised eyebrow. You mimicked his expression until he gave you a small smile and turned back to Josh. Turning back to Donna, you asked the all-important question, “Well, you have to tell me how he did it. And are you going to let me see the ring?” Proudly holding out her hand, Donna allowed you to admire the ring and began to explain how their relationship had evolved and how Josh had finally popped the question. What you didn’t know was how closely Sam was watching you.

“You see now why you must immediately come home.” The harsh words startled you all.

“Mom! Josh and I came here to tell Y/N about our engagement and so I could ask her to be in my wedding. You came uninvited, so stop making demands.”

Everyone sat stunned when Donna’s outburst actually shut your mother up, a phenomenon you’d only seen a couple times in your life. And those were usually caused by one of your youthful antics.

“Donna? You want me to be in your wedding? Back home?” You tried to keep the quiver of fear out of your voice, but regrettably three people did catch it. From Sam it brought a tightening of his arm and a concerned look. From your mother a smug smile, but the worst was the man you could see out of the corner of your eye. Puffing himself up with self-importance and an arrogant smile.

Unfortunately your sister didn’t notice. “Of course I want you to be in my wedding! Please say yes, it’s so important to me Y/N.”

You put on a brave face and leaned forward to give your sister a hug. “I’m almost insulted you even feel the need to ask, D. Obviously I’m going to be in your wedding.”

Squeezing you back, she excitedly started explaining the details she had so far, “It’s gonna be at Dad’s not Mom’s, I think it’s a prettier venue. Don’t you?” She continued to prattle on details but all you could think about was your last trip home. The flashes of pain, fear and panic threatening to pull you back in.

* * *

The day after brunch with your family, you gathered your group of friends and went to Sam’s apartment. The place was covered in dust from disuse but that made it easier to figure out what should be taken to your place and what should be put in storage for later. Somehow, by the end of the day, you all managed to get it sorted and boxed up. All that was left to do was physically move it, which you all decided could wait until the next weekend. Unfortunately Sam was called away before that could happen.

* * *

The next month was hard with Sam gone and your nightmares reawakened. Pushing through it, you kept going through your life like everything was normal, even going as far as moving Sam’s stuff into your place and storage. You were even able to turn in the keys since Dean is set up as his POA while he’s gone. But something has changed since your mother’s visit. Sam started avoiding your company, especially once he learned you had moved all his stuff in. Okay maybe not avoiding you, but something had changed; you felt it in the way he touched and kissed you. It’s there and you don’t know how to find a solution to an unanswered question.

* * *

Nearly three months later, you got solid evidence that he was indeed avoiding you when he came home for a week and made Dean promise not to tell you. It hurt, you’d been the person he wanted to spend his time with, the one he claimed to love. When you tried to talk to him about it, he just brushed you off.

* * *

You finally broke when instead of coming home, he joined his team in Rome.

And only found out because he callously mentioned it in his letter.

Unfortunately, the timing lined up with a time that Dean, Cas, and his team were gone on a ‘training mission’ as well.

By this point you felt the only person you had left was Tess.

Some of the photos included with his letter, they broke both your hearts.

Leaving only one question left in your mind.

Forget or forgive?

 


	7. U.N.I.

A month later and you still hadn’t figured out what had happened in Rome. Sam wasn’t answering your calls, text, emails or letters. So after yet another night of crying yourself to sleep with Tess at your side, you woke up with red puffy eyes and an aching head. Following the smell of coffee you found a fresh pot on the counter with a note from Tess next to it. After pouring yourself a cup you picked up the note.

_Y/N,_

_Dean texted, finally home. Going to have it out with him. Call you after you’re off to let you know how it went._

_-Tess_

Grabbing your phone you figured you might as well start to give the others a chance to explain. Starting with Cas, especially since you’d somewhat successfully avoided him since his return.

  


After a long stressful day at work, you headed to B&E’s, the local cop bar knowing Cas would join you as soon as he was done at the barn.

As soon as you slipped into your normal booth, the spunky blonde pixie of an owner suddenly popped up in front of the table. “Heya, Y/N. Haven’t seen you in here in a while. How many of you will it be tonight?”

You couldn’t help but return her sunny smile. “Just Cas and I tonight.”

An expression immediately changed to one genuine confusion and concern. Slipping into the booth next to you, she took your hand. “Where’s Sam, Y/N. I haven’t seen the two of you in here in a long time.”

Just the mention of his name brought tears to your eyes, “I don’t know where he is, Jo. I haven’t heard from him in over a month and the last letter-” Taking the napkin that magically appeared in front of you, you sniffled and wiped your eyes before you tried to continue. “And the last letter I received from him, he was in Rome, with the guys. _All_ the guys, Jo.” With tears rolling down your cheeks you got the next sentence out between barely repressed sobs. “And the worst p-worst part- is a pic-picture he included.” You couldn’t even talk at this point, and just turned into Jo’s embrace when she pulled you into a hug. After a moment or two of crying you eased away and pulled out phone. Quickly pulling up the picture.

“That stupid fucker!” Jo looked angrier than you’d ever seen her. “I’m gonna kick his ass, and then make sure his ass never steps foot in any bar in this city again!”

Before you could try and calm her down you were interrupted by Cas; leaning against the opposite side of the booth trying to act unworried and casual. “I really hope you aren’t talking about me, Jo?”

Giving Jo one last hug, you gently pushed her out of the booth. “It’s okay, Jo. We came here to talk.”

“Fine. I’ll go get your drinks.” Standing she got in Cas’ face “But you Castiel had better have one hellva good explanation.”

“Jo, please. Just bring the alcohol. While _I_ determine how good his explanation is.” Jo turned away with one last dirty look and a ‘humph’ of disapproval.

Cas, slipped into the other side of the booth, looking worried and tired. “Will you let me explain? Or are you just going to start with jumped to conclusions and unsubstantiated accusations?”

Two bottles were plunked onto the table before you answered, and you could feel Jo hovering. “Jo, I’ll let you know how it goes. We need to talk about this privately.” turning you meet her eyes until she seemed to get that you really meant it. “Okay?”

As she retreated you took a long pull from bottle then told Cas, “Two minutes.”

“The first thing I asked him after he invited me, was if you were coming. He flat out told me that you told him that you didn’t think you could get the time off work, so you decided to not even ask for it.” He stopped to take a drink and it seemed to gather his thoughts. “I thought it was strange, Y/N. But you seemed so _off_ that I decided not to ask you about it. Why bring up an already sore subject.”

When he reached across the table you readily took his hand. “Why didn’t you tell me you and the team were going, Cas? Why tell the whole barn that it was a training mission?”

“Because that’s what Sam and Dean suggested. Since I was told that neither you nor Tess wanted or could come; the team decided it would be nicer to say we were going on a training mission. Seemed a kinder thing to do at the time, than rubbing a vacation in your face.” He stopped for a minute to finish off his beer, and catch Jo’s eye long enough to signal for another round. Giving your hand another squeeze he released it and moved over to your side of the booth. “Y/N, you have to believe that I wouldn’t have gone if I’d known.”

Leaning your head against his shoulder, you did what you’d known you would do. You forgave him, “I know you wouldn’t have Cas. I’m just hurt. I don’t know what’s going on with Sam. And this girl, Cas, tell me about the girl.”

Leaning over he gave your head a kiss, quickly explaining everything he knew.

* * *

Sam got home exhausted. Over 18 hours of travel and all he wanted to do was crawl into bed with Y/N. The last few months had been hard, not being able to communicate with Y/N. God, hoping Dean had able to pass on the few words you’d been able to get through.

He finally made it to the apartment door, he fumbled in exhaustion trying to get the keys out of his pocket. Once he finally found the right key, he tried to put it into the door, but it wouldn’t even go into the lock. Thinking he had the wrong key he tried them all only to have none of them work.

Well there goes coming home as a surprise for Y/N. Pulling out his phone, he quickly dialed your number, only to get an automated message. _‘The number you are trying to call is either no longer available. If you believe you received this message in error please hang up and try again.”_ After getting the message three more times, he finally gave up and called Dean.

“This had better be fuckin’ important?” The voice was rough and gravely from sleep but defiantly that of his older brother.

With a voice that slightly shaking, he asked. “Dean, do you know where Y/N is? My key isn’t working and I can’t get her on the phone.”

Hearing quite murmuring in the background he began pacing back and forth, “Come over here, Sammy. I’ll explain it all once you’re here.”

“Where the fuck is Y/N, Dean?” The panic was full blown now. “Is she alright? Did something happen?”

The anger in Dean’s voice surprised him. “Just get your stupid ass over here and I’ll explain.”

“Fine. I’ll see you in ten.”

Pulling up in front of Dean’s, felt wrong. This wasn’t home, Y/N was home. But unfortunately one he couldn’t currently find. With that thought in mind, he climbed out of the car and strode up the steps to Dean’s front door. Just as he raised his arm to pound on the door, it was wrenched open by a seriously pissed off looking Dean.

Stepping inside Dean still pulled him into their customary half handshake half hug. At least he knew he still had his brother.

Pulling away and grasping both Dean’s shoulders he demanded to know. “Where’s Y/N, Dean?”

Dean glanced away like he’d rather be anywhere else, and when he glanced back Sam knew something was terribly wrong. His answer only confirmed it.

“Gone. She’s gone, Sammy.”

* * *

“Y/N! Get your ass out of bed we’ve got to get to work.” Pulling you the pillow over your head, you groaned at hearing Cas’ voice.

“Five more minutes!”

Suddenly the covers were torn off you, by a boxer clad Cas. “No more minutes, if you’re gonna take over my place you have to at least get up on time.” Holding out his hand he looked at you expectantly

Glancing at the clock you saw it was twenty minutes before either one of really _needed_ to get up. Grabbing ahold of him you made as if to get up, but instead used the leverage to pull him down next to you.

He groaned as if in annoyance, even though you knew he wasn’t. You cuddled up to his side just like you did every night; but this time shivering slightly. Lightly chuckling Cas grabbed the covers and pulled them back over the top of you both.

Pulling you close again, he gave you a gentle kiss on the head. This caused you to smile into his warm skin and tease, “Isn’t this a much better way to wake up every morning?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of...well not the end but definitely the angst. Be warned that it gets angister the longer you go on.  
> If you don't want to wait you can read the completed work on my Tumblr: http://thetalesofmooseandsquirrel.tumblr.com/tiloureyesmeet


	8. The City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic gets very angsty so be forewarned, this chapter isn't even the tip of the ice berg. Maybe the first sighting.  
> **Also Important: Please see the updated tags!**

Early the next morning Sam headed to the barn, he needed to talk to you. Figure out where things were wrong. Pulling up to the gate he was surprised when they wouldn’t let him in.

 “Sorry Sam. You’re gate pass isn’t working.”

Leaning out the window he tried to understand what was going on. “Keith, I don’t understand. It’s not expired.”

“No Sam, it’s not expired. It’s been revoked.”

“What that doesn’t make any sense.” Heaving a heavy sigh, he scrubbed a hand over his face. “Okay. Can you call and see if Y/N or Cas will wave me in.”

“Sure, but first I’m gonna need you to turn around real quick and let me get the people behind you in.”

Waving his hand, Sam quickly entered the gate, flipped a U-turn and exited right back out. Pulling over to the side he waited for word from Keith.

Almost 10 minutes later, Keith waved him back over to the gate, “Cas said to let you in and somebody from the team will meet you out front.”

“Thanks, Keith.” Pulling into a visitor’s space, he saw Cas’ whole team waiting out front for him. Apprehensively getting out of his Land Rover, he approached them. “Hey guys, what’s up? Everything with Y/N alright?”

Stepping forward Lucifer handed him a letter. “That’ll explain it all.”

As Lucifer stepped back in line with the others, Sam stared stunned at them all. “You’re not going to let me see her are you?”

“Not a chance in hell, Winchester.” Cas’ voice had a growl to it, more menacing than Sam had ever heard. “Guys, escort him off the property. And remember not a word to Y/N.”

Deciding against arguing with six armed men, Sam quickly got back in his car and left.

* * *

As soon as Cas was back in the building, he came straight to your desk. “Y/N.”

Holding up your hand you made him wait a minute, while you finished your current call. Once finished you turned and smiled at your friend. “What’s up, Cas?”

“Sam was here.”

His words made your smile immediately disappear. “Was here? Did you give him the letter?”

Coming around the desk, Cas put his hands on your shoulders. “The team and I gave him your letter, then made sure he made his way out.”

Giving his hands a squeeze you gave him a small smile, “Cas, you guys didn’t need to do that. I could have talked to him on my own.”

“I know, sweetie. But that doesn’t mean you needed too.” Giving you a kiss on the head he left you to speculate just what Sam’s reaction to your letter would be.

* * *

Once back at Dean’s he poured himself a drink then opened the letter he’d been given.

_Sam,_

_First off know that I love you, even though it’s best for us to be apart. I still love you._

_Now I know you’re probably pissed and confused right now, but I think this is for the best._

_When we first started dating I told you that honesty was_ the _most important aspect of a relationship. I opened up to you in a way that I never before had. I told you about my past, about Cole and why honesty is so important to me. And after I had finished that final story you promised me that I would never need to worry about you lying to me._

_Somewhere along the road we stopped communicating. I’m not placing all the blame on you, I know I played a part in it as well. But still we drifted apart Sam, and when I tried to get closer with you, you just pushed me further away._

_I don’t know what I did to push you away. But whatever it was I apologize, I never meant to drive you away._

_I also need you to know this: I know you lied Sam. Not just to me, but to your brother, team, Cas and his entire team as well. You didn’t ask me to go to Rome even though you told everyone else that you did. Please don’t even think about trying to deny it. I’ve talked to both Dean and Cas about it. No one has been able to explain why._

_Dean explained that you to meet your ex in Rome, but that’s all he’ll tell me. And frankly at this point I’m not even sure it matters even more._

_I’m not really sure how to end this._

_I guess I’ll just say this. I love you, Samuel Winchester. And although we never intended for our paths to part, I will always cherish the time we walked along the same one._

_Love,_

_Y/N_

Downing his whiskey in one gulp, Sam got up grabbed the bottle and started to reread the letter over and over again.

Hours later when Dean got home to find his brother drunk in the middle of the day

“Sam, it’s the middle of the day, why are you drunk?” 

“It’s 5 o’clock somewhere Dean, plus it doesn’t matter. Does anything really matter anymore.”

“Yes, something still matters. You’re country. So you better sober up, you redeploy at 22:00.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? We just got back less than 24 hours ago and we were promised at least a 7 day furlough.”

“I know, Sammy. I tried to convince them to send another team, but this is coming straight from the top.”

* * *

Eighteen months. A long time to be dating. You should know, the month before would have been your two year anniversary with Sam. When Tess asked if you would cover her shift, you couldn’t say no. It was strange to start your shift during the light of day, taking your spot at the desk you got ready to start the day.

The shift started just like any other day, a call would come in. You’d dispatch the team out on a call and provide any information they needed.

The team was already out on a call when another came in. Pressing the button on the side of your headset you told them. “Team three, hot call. Team three, hot call.”

“What do we have, Y/N?” It was strange to hear someone that wasn’t on Cas’ team voice. You didn’t typically work with any other teams these days.

“Robbery in progress, Charleston and Brickley.”

“Recall team one.”

“Yes, sir.” Rolling your eyes you did as commanded. Pulling up the correct program you quickly sent out the recall notice to Cas’ team.

  


While waiting for Cas, Kevin and Cain to show up you started pulling up the specs on the boutique that was being robbed. Once Cas and the guys had come and gone you started getting more and more requests for information. You were so absorbed in the work that at first you didn’t notice that someone was approaching the desk.

“Officer Y/L/N, it’s been a long time.”

“Captain Oldman, it has been a long time. How’s retirement treating you?”

“It’s treating me fine. Say can I take a look at an old case file of mine. 1987 Miller/Gunderson homicide.”

“Sure that shouldn’t be a problem, let me just call the Lieutenant.”

His entire demeanor changed, “Come on, Y/N. You don’t need to do that. I’m sure he’ll say yes. No need to disturb his evening.”

“Sorry, Al but its procedure. They’ve really been cracking down on us lately.” Just as you were reaching for the phone, his hand shot out and gripped your wrist.

“No, I said don’t call.”

You tried to pull your hand away, but he held tight. “Alright Al, I won’t call the lieutenant. I’ll have to go down to the file room to get a case that old. Those ones haven’t been digitized yet.”

Al pulled you up and around the desk. “Let’s go.”

You froze for a minute at the feel of a muzzle against your back, but after a shove you both made your way to the file room. It took you a while but you were able to find the file.

Al led you back to your desk. “Now, I know you’re working with your team on a call, so I want you to continue to do that. BUT if I see anyone of them around here, I’ll shoot first and let them ask questions later.” He leaned over you, causing you to lean back in your chair. “Do you understand me Y/N? Not a word to any team, got it? Cause I’ll be monitoring all communications.”

Swallowing hard you were able to get out. “Got it.”

Taking the file Al made his way into the conference room closing the door and shutters after himself.

After taking a deep breath you weren’t sure what to do. Then it came to you, Tess. Pulling out your cell phone you quickly texted her.

Nearly 20 minutes went by without any information requests from the team or word from Dean.

Suddenly the door to the conference room opened.

“Y/N! This can’t be all. Where are my case notes and all the crime scene photos.”

Cautiously getting up and you approached him. “What do you mean ‘that can’t be all’? Everything we have is in that file.”

“NO!” Waving his gun around, he started towards you. “This can’t be everything. It’s missing, I have to find it.”

“Okay, okay Al. I’m more than happy to help you find it. Let me just get back to my computer and I’ll search the system.” You sat back down at your desk. “What is missing from the file?”

“The second coroner’s report. It’s not there, I need to read it.”

“Okay while I search my system could you bring the hard copy over here so I look at it?”

For some reason that set him off. “No, no fucking way. I don’t need somebody else always checking my work. I’m a grown ass man who can do things on his own.”

“Al, I wasn’t second guessing you. I just wanted to see what was there so I could search faster.”

“No, no, no. You just don’t think I can do this job anymore. Well just like everybody else I’ll prove you wrong.”

“Alright, Al. I’ll search on the computer.”

With those words he stormed back to the conference room.

Once he was gone you swiftly pulled out your cell phone hoping for word from the others.

Before the next message could come in Al was back at your desk. “Did you find anything?”

“Nothing yet, it would help if I had more details about the case.”

Using his gun he waved you towards the conference room, but before you could get all the way around the desk your phone lit up.

“What did I tell you about talking to anyone?”

“You said that you would shoot me.” You prayed he would swallow your coming lie and not check to make sure the text were really about that. “But it’s just my friend Tess, she’s on a date and has been telling me about it.”

“Show me.”

Knowing you were screwed, you picked up the phone and held it up for him to see. “Unlock the screen.”

The next thing you knew he pistol whipped you knocking you onto the floor. “You lying bitch, just like all the others! Trying to go behind my back and keep this case unsolved.”

You tried to reach your phone, while climbing to your feet. “That’s not it at all, Al. I’m just trying to get more people to help you with the case.”

“Liar!”

A loud explosion of sound was soon followed by a pain as a bullet ripped a hole through your chest. Looking down you saw blood starting to seep into the fabric. Falling to your knees you tried to reach for your gun only to be pushed to the ground, and your pistol roughly pulled from the holster. When you tried to rise back up to your knees a second explosion sounded and then it felt like a red hot poker had been shoved into your leg. Trying not to scream in pain you allowed yourself to fall over, trying to keep hold of your cell.

After a rough shove on your leg wound that produced only a mild moan Al seemed satisfied with your disarmed and disabled status. Making sure he had both guns he walked back to the conference room, whistling.

Using the last of your energy you found your cell phone, typing out what you hoped wouldn’t be your last message ever.

* * *

Explanation of Codes used in texts

10-4 Affirmative / Understood / Message received  
10-24 Emergency backup / Emergency at station  
10-29r Check wants and record  
10-32 Person with gun  
10-40 Run silent (no lights or siren)  
10-45c Condition of patient – Critical  
10-52 Ambulance needed  
10-99 Officer held hostage  
10-108 Officer down / Officer in danger 


	9. Drunk

Pulling open the door, Sam tiredly shrugged off his coat. Slinging it over his arm he looked around the bar for his group. Not finding them he made his way to the bar, “Jo!”

When the blonde saw him she gave him a hard stare, “They’re in the back room.” Before he could leave she called his name, “Sam.” Glancing back he watched her push a tray holding at least a dozen beers towards him. “Take these back with you.”

As he watched Jo walk away Sam picked up the tray and cautiously made his way to the back. Instead of the expected festive atmosphere, he entered a room that still have an air of celebration but for some reason it was stilted.

Setting the tray of beers down, Sam curiously looked around trying to figure out what was going on. Noticing a new guy he made his way over to Dean.

“Dean, what’s going on? I thought we were celebrating.”

Grabbing his arm Dean dragged him to the side with an almost angry expression. “Fucking hell, Sam. Don’t you ever listen to your voicemails?”

Wearily scrubbing his hand over his face, Sam tried to explain. “Dean, I’ve barely been back in the country for twelve hours. And most of that was spent doing debriefs and paperwork.”

“You should have made the time, Sammy.” Dean hissed before walking away.

Shaking his head, Sam rejoined the group grabbing a beer and downing it all at once. After that he headed out front and ordered a bottle of Labinsky. Before handing over the bottle Ash looked over to Jo for her approval, once she nodded her head he handed over the bottle and a couple glasses. Grabbing just one of the glasses and the bottle he headed back to the group.

After opening the bottle and pouring himself a drink he looked for someone to talk to. Seeing Benny standing off to the side he made his way over. “Gambit who’s the new guy?”

Keeping his voice low he quickly explained. “That’s Bucky, he’s new to Cas’ team.”

“Why is there somebody new on Cas’ team?”

Before he got an answer Gadreel, John, Henry, Garth and Steve joined the group.

“Have you meet the new guy yet, Sam?”

“Not yet, Dorito.”

Throwing his arm around Sam he dragged him over to the new guy. “Bucky, my man. This is the Moose I was telling you about!”

Standing up Bucky, held out his hand. “It’s nice to finally meet you man. I’m James Barnes, but everybody calls me Bucky.”

Shaking his hand, Sam tried to figure out what was going on. “Bucky was it?” At his nod, Sam continued. “I mean it’s nice to meet you and all. But I’m confused as to why Cas needed a new member on his team?”

His question silenced the room. Finally Gabe stepped forward. “He’s taking Chuck’s place.” At hearing Chuck’s name everybody solemnly raised their glasses in a silent toast. At Sam’s confused look Gabe continued to explain. “Chuck was killed. When we had to do the raid on the barn.”

“What do you mean a raid on the barn?”

Cas threw an arm around Sam and lead him away, “I’ll explain it to him guys.”

Once they’d found some seats off to the side, Cas started to explain. “It all started when Tess got a text from Y/N…”

* * *

**6 weeks earlier**

Tired after what turned out to be a simple call, Cas reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell. Surprised to see Dean called he answered right away. “Winchester, I didn’t expect to hear from you today. Isn’t it some anniversary?”

He sounded tense and stressed. “Yeah, it is but Tess got a text from Y/N.”

Cas let out a small laugh. “That’s not out of the ordinary Dean. They’re best friends.”

“The message was 10-24, 10-32 and 10-99.”

“You’re sure it was 24, 32 and 99.”

“I’m gonna put you on speakerphone.” There was a slight pause, then an increase in background noise “There was no mistake Cas, it was a text. No way I could misunderstand that.”

“Well, fuck.” Cas took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. “How could she be held hostage, she’s at the fucking barn!”

“I know, Cas but she is. We need to figure out how to get her out.”

“Figure out where she is in the building and where the unsub is. Do we even know who the unsub is?”

He could hear Tess in the background, relaying Y/N’s text messages. “She’s at the front desk, unsub is in the conference room.”

“Can she tell us the best entry option?”

Tess spoke up, “Let me ask.” After a pause that seemed to go on forever, but really was only a few seconds. Tess read out the reply, “Through the garage, sirens off.”

“Okay, we’re 12 minutes out. Dean, can you meet us there?”

“We’re already on our way.”

Ending the call, Cas explained what was going on to the team. Flipping on the lights and sirens, they sped back towards the barn.

They were only two minutes out, when Cas’ phone rang again. Quickly picking up call he didn’t even have a chance to say hello.

“Cas. We’re gonna have to make a hard and fast entry. Y/N’s been shot, listed her condition as critical.” Sucking in a shocked breath Cas didn’t even know what to say. Before he could find his voice, Dean continued. “Don’t worry Cas. I’ve already called a bus and advised them to wait on the perimeter.”

“Okay. Where are you?”

“Waiting for you. I had Tess drop me off and head home.”

Nodding his head Cas, silently approved Dean’s action. “We’re blocks out. Can you talk to the gate and let them know what’s going on.”

“You got it.” Dean paused for a moment, “Cas don’t worry about her, we’ll get her out.”

“I know Dean, thanks.”

Ten minutes later and they were ready to go. Breaking into teams of two they headed in, Cas and Kevin heading in from the north, Luci and Balthy from the East, Chuck and Gabe from the West, and lastly Dean and Cain slipping into the heating and air overhang.

Chuck and Gabe were the first to make it Y/N, while Gabe checked on her Chuck stood watch over them both.

Whispering into his mic Gabe let the team know Y/N’s status. “We’re with Y/N. She’s in bad shape. One shot to the chest, through and through. Another to her thigh, no exit. Major blood loss, we need to get her out of here ASAP if she’s gonna have a chance.”

Cas took a shuddering breath, “Copy, I’m going to approach and try to talk to the unsub.”

Dean adjusted his Remington Model 700, “I’ll let you know if I have the solution as soon as the door is open, Cas.”

As soon as the door started to open, shots were fired from the room.

“Shots fired, shots fired. I repeat shots fired.”

The words were shouted from multiple people, but in between all of that chaos came Deans precise words. “I have the solution.”

Then Cas’ cool reply. “Scorpio.”

Instantly a single shot was fired from above, dropping the unsub to the ground.

Quickly moving in Cas, Kevin, Balthy, and Luci cleared the room while Cain called in the ambulance.

Everything seemed like it was starting to look up, but Gabe said the words that broke all of their hearts. “Chucks dead.”

* * *

**Present Day**

About halfway through the story, Sam got up and started pacing. By the end the entire room had quieted.

Gabe broke the silence, raising his glass he called out. “To Chuck!” Everyone raised their drinks in a silent salute to a fallen comrade.

Right as Sam opened his mouth to ask about Y/N, but he was stopped by the back room door opening, Tess coming in looking exhausted. Upon seeing Sam she came over and wearily gave him a hug before heading straight into Dean’s arms.

“Hey, sweetheart. How you doing?”

Letting out a huge yawn she tiredly replied. “Ready for bed, but you weren’t there so I came hunting for you.”

Cas came over and laid a supportive hand on Tess’s shoulder. “Did she get off okay?”

“Yeah, she did. I still think it’s too soon for her to travel, but you know how she is.”

Chuckling lightly Cas nodded his head in agreement. “Yeah, I tried to talk her out of it. She just told me I could either come with her now or just join her later.”

Everyone but Sam laughed at this, he was too busy trying to keep himself from getting violent with Cas.

Standing over Cas he tried to use his height to intimidate Cas. Through gritted teeth he asked, “Where did she go Cas?”

Unfortunately all it did was annoy Cas. “Not that it’s any of _your_ business Winchester but she went home.”

Sam felt a shiver of fear, a feeling he is unfamiliar with. “You have got to fuckin’ kidding me, cause you can’t possibly mean that she went home, _home_.”

“That’s exactly what I mean you stupid dick.” Cas got right into Sam’s face. “Now I think the bigger question is, what are _you_ going to do about it?”

 


	10. I'm a Mess

Exhausted. That’s the only word that came to mind. Utterly and completely exhausted. Giving in you agreed to a wheelchair off the plane. As you were pushed up the ramp you expected to see your sister or even your father. The one person you did not expect to see was Cole.

Flashing his badge at the airline employee he took ahold of your chair. “I’ll take over from here.”

Holding tight to the armrests you tried not to cry, silently chanting to yourself ‘Nightmares don’t come true, nightmares don’t come true.’

“Happy to see me, baby?” You could hear the cocky assurance in his voice, the over confidence.

“What are you doing here agent? My father no longer has a detail.” Pushing through the outer doors he took you directly to the car, “What about my bags?”

“Another agent on your detail will deliver them to the apartment once they’ve been screened.”

Painfully turning yourself to face him you were still trying to comprehend his words. “What do you mean my detail? I DO NOT HAVE A DETAIL. I don’t need a detail, and most importantly I don’t _want_ a detail.”

Looking overly pleased with himself he relaxed into his seat. “Well, that’s just too bad, sweetie. Cause your mother has decided that you need a detail.”

“Whatever I’ll figure all that out tomorrow. Just take me home.”

“You’re not staying at your father’s, Y/N. Your mother has rented an apartment for her constant visits for your sister’s wedding. You’ll be staying there.”

Those words woke you out of your fog of exhaustion and pain. “There is no way in fucking hell that I am staying at my mother’s, either take me to my father’s or I will call him.” When he opened his mouth to argue, you just continued to talk right over whatever he might have said. “And you know that if I call him and tell him what’s happening that he will send in a wet works Navy Seal team to get me.”

You gave him a moment to think, “What’s it gonna be, Cole? Angry mother or Secret Service vs. the wet works Navy Seals?”

Pressing the intercom button he angrily told the driver “Change destination to NATO Supreme Allied Commander’s residence.”

You wore a smug smile all the way to your father’s home. Once there you easily passed through the gate and pulled up in front of the building to find your father waiting for you.

Exiting the car with your father’s assistance you, you were immediately engulfed in a hug. “It’s so good to see you, Y/N.”

With tears in your eyes you hugged him back, “It’s good to see you too Daddy.”

Taking your cane from Cole, he dismissed the agent in a cold tone. “Inform my wife that a detail is no longer required, Agent Trenton.” Right as you turned to go into the house he threw one last barb. “But first make sure that her bags make it in.”

Ignoring the steaming mad agent behind you, you and your father entered your childhood home.

* * *

**2 days later**

Pacing back and forth in Dean’s living room, Sam still had no idea what to do. Months ago you’d broken up with him. Would you even want him to come? He didn’t have a way to get a hold of you since you’d changed your number.

“Dude, you need to make up your mind.” Joining Tess on the couch, Dean handed her a beer and glared at his brother. “You’re driving us crazy.”

With no pause in his pacing Sam vocalized his inner monologue. “How can I just show up over there? _She_ broke up with _me_. That means that she doesn’t want me around.”

“Yes, she does Sam.” No one had noticed Cas’ arrival. “Just because she broke up with you doesn’t mean that she doesn’t love you or want you around.” When Sam, Dean and Tess just stared at him in confusion, he continued his explanation. “She broke up with you for a reason, Sam. While I completely understand that reason, I don’t think that you do. And you won’t until you talk.”

“You’re telling me to go?”

With a heavy sigh Cas leaned against the wall. “I’m saying you need to talk to her, her mom assigned Trenton to be her security while she’s there and the wedding isn’t for another week and a half.”

“Trenton’s there?” Sam’s voice had lowered to a dangerous pitch.

“Assigned by her mother to stay by her side 24/7.”

Without another word Sam headed up the stairs.

* * *

You were about ready to shoot him, despite what your father had said Cole wouldn’t leave your side any time you set foot off the property. “Cole, so help me God if you don’t leave me alone I’m going to punch you in the face.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way sweetheart but your mother has assigned me to be your detail.”

“I do not need a detail. I’m not sure how many times I need to tell you that before you go away.”

“It’s not up to me, babe. It’s up to the ambassador, but I don’t see her backing down on this since you got shot.”

Letting out a growl you headed back to the car as quickly as you could with a cane. “You can ride up front.”

It took almost an hour to get back to the chateau from Brussels, once there you got yourself out of the car and went to the back for your bags. Before you got there Cole had them all in hand; rather than argue with him about them you headed into the house.

As soon as you entered the house you headed towards your families quarters in the back. As you passed by the Supreme Allied Commander’s office he called out to you. “Y/N? Can you come in here for a minute?”

Hobbling into his office you flopped into a chair in front of his desk. “What’s up Uncle Tom?

Walking around his desk he took the chair next to you, “I had a young man visit me this afternoon.” Having no idea what he was talking about you just gave him a questioning look, “A Warrant Officer Samuel Winchester.”

“What!? Sam was here?” You were completely confused. “How could Sam be here, last time I talked to Dean he was still deployed.”

“I don’t know, Y/N. But he was here and made a very convincing argument as to why I should allow him a moment to speak with you.”

“Where is he?”

“Waiting in the blue receiving room.”

Standing up you gave the general an awkward hug, “Thanks, Uncle Tom. I’ll go talk to him now. Oh and um…I apologize in advance for any yelling.”

Stepping out of the commander’s office you headed to the blue room. As you reached out to open the door you were stopped by an arm barring the door. Glancing over your suspensions were confirmed, Cole. “What the fuck do you want, Cole.”

“He’s in there, isn’t he? That military hotshot that broke your heart?”

When you tried to push past him, he grabbed your shoulders, swinging you around until your back was pressed to the door. Gently rubbing his hand over your cheek he continued until he could thread his fingers into your hair. “I asked you question, Y/N.” When you still stayed quiet he yanked your head back, leading you let out a small yelp of pain. “Now come Y/N. You know better than to not answer.”

As you opened your mouth to respond the door at your back opened. “What the fuck do you think you are doing, Agent Trenton?” Sam’s voice boomed into the hallway, causing numerous doors along the hallway to open.

“I’m questioning Ms. Y/L/N, Warrant Officer Winchester. But I think a better question is what are you doing here and how did you get past security?”

“I allowed him past security Agent Trenton.” The commander exited his office and made his way down the hallway. “Now I suggest that you release my goddaughter right this moment or I’m going to give Warrant Officer Winchester there a direct order to take you down by any means necessary.”

Cole was starting to realize how big of a mess he’d gotten himself into this time. He had never been known as an overly smart man. So instead of releasing like any other sane person would do, he used your hair as leverage to pull your back to his chest and pulled his gun. Pointing the gun at your head he started to slowly back towards the front door.

“Warrant Officer Winchester.”

With just those words the situation ended. 


End file.
